


Close.

by SxDxB



Category: Supernatural, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fosters / Supernatural AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: That was it he thought for sure he was going to die. This was going to be the hunt that put him in the ground, he was so in over his head what on earth had been thinking?Fucked. Now he was fucked.As always Leave me some love!Comments and Kudos appreciated!Let me know if i should continue ! :]





	1. They Met

This was not how Noah wanted to spend his day; being harped on by his parents about finding a fuckin' mate. Fuck he was fifteen. He didn't need a god damned mate and yet they were still pressuring him into finding one. Fuck that. Fuck them.. Fuck this whole life they had going on. what was special about being a werewolf anyway?

Fuck if Noah knew..

All he knew was that it was a lot of pressure to find a mate, claim the mate and then knock said mate up to continue the chain of their family. Whatever. 

Noah didn't need any of that shit anyway..

As per usual his parents and other older wolves went off to hunt for food while teaching young wolves who just presented as  Alphas. 

Alpha, Beta, Omega.. Sure Omegas smelled great and Beta's were fairly chill but Being an Alpha put that added pressure on about the whole mate thing.

Noah rolled his eyes at his own inner dialog as he sat down to watch Tv. At least he got a little time to himself to try and breath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Werewolves!" Taylor exclaimed. " It's definitely Werewolves." She said firmly. Jude eyed her for a moment from where he was sitting. " Seriously?" he asked.  Taylor Nodded. " Serious as a heart attack Jude."  

Jude sighed and ran his hands over his face." Awesome." he mumbled. 

Taylor and Jude despite being Young hunters they worked well together. Judes moms had taught them well just as they had taught the older siblings who were off working cases of their own.

" Alright fine." Jude said as he closed his laptop. " Is it a pack do you think?" Jude asked as he made his way over to his duffel to check out his weapons.

" What do you think?" Taylor asked. 

Jude nodded. " I'll call Moms." He said.

Jude called his moms to request back up and the next night  Stef showed up with twins. They all got right to work.

" So Taylor's been keeping tabs on them and we're positive they set up here." Jude pointed to a place on the map. " So we go in catch them off guard and ya know.. get rid of the problem." Jude said simply. 

Jesus finished putting his pistol back together and then stood up." Sounds good to me. Easy in and out." he said as he loaded the chamber with silver bullets.

Mariana glanced up from the blade she had been sharpening. " Yeah between the five of us we should be alright." she said.

Taylor gave Jude a smile before loading up on her silver weapons. 

Stef stroked Judes hair for moment and then kissed his head. " In and then out. " She said to her youngest.

They gathered up the necessary weapons and  piled into Stefs car making their way to the werewolves cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they arrived at the cabin they split up to secure the area.  

Jude and Taylor were heading toward the front of the cabin while.  The twins went toward the back meanwhile Stef went to the left side toward the small shack.

Jude and Taylor moved in closer making it onto the porch safely; Taylor was about to open the door when Jude stopped her. He decided to take this one.

Jude picked the lock. They slowly crept into the cabin. 

So many things they were not expecting.   
For one they were not expecting so few of the pack to there. 

They were not expecting that the few there would come out of nowhere.

Taylor lost her weapon first as Jesus and Mariana entered the back Jude heard some shots go off probably toward the other few wolves in the cabin. 

Jude was just about to help Taylor out; when he found himself tackled to the floor by a boy about his age.

Jude reached for his gun but the boy on top of him grabbed his hands and pinned him to the floor. " Hunter." he narrowed his eyes at Jude.   
Jude squirmed under him as he tried to reach for his gun or his blade but fuck.. the wolf was stronger than him.

Jude tried to get loose and hit him but he was overpowered. 

Jude was totally fucked. This was it for him.. Prepare to burn his body because he was a fuckin goner..

He was gonna die on this damn cabin floor.

" Get the fuck off me." he got an arm free and slapped the boy above him. Obviously he didn't like that because he grabbed Judes wrist again and pinned him down. Jude used the moment to flip them over and pull his blade out. 

Jude cut the boy. The boy pulled his now bleeding and stinging arm away from the blade quickly but it only pissed him off. Jude was flipped over so easily then as the wolf over powered him again; pinning him down and getting the weapon away from him.

Jude was counting his blessings in his head preparing for death. 

He felt pain. A lot of pain. It turns out being clawed hurt like a bitch.  

Jude made a pained noise as he made a grab for his blade. Which didn't work out in his favor.

Somehow someway in the midst of this whole messy thing; Between Jude and the wolf going back and forth with a power struggle. Something happened..

Jude thought for sure the wolf was gonna end him, he looked like he was about to rip his throat out. But something happened..

Something  stopped them just like that  in that moment.  Jude met the brown eyes of the freckle face boy above him.

What the fuck was happening?

Jude felt his heart start pounding but it was for a whole different reason then the hunt and feeling as if you may die..

What the fuck?

Jude stared. 

The freckle face boy stared back. 

Slowly he lowered his hand as he furrowed his brow his eyes never leaving Judes; his chest rising and falling as quickly as Judes.

What the fuck?

Noah was feeling weird things right now.. 

Just a few minutes ago he was defending himself and his home and now... now he was staring at this hunter whose intentions were to hurt him.. 

Noahs expression softened as did the boys beneath him; they shared a long look and Noah felt the urge to kiss him..

That didn't happen though.

An angry blonde lady came in guns blazing and next thing Noah knew he felt intense pain. He fell off Jude whimpering and holding his side which now had a lovely fuckin cut. 

Stef helped the boy up." Jude are you okay?" she asked checking her youngest over.

" I'm fine." Jude said looking at Noah still. Stef offered him his blade." You wanna finish this?" she asked

Jude slowly accepted the blade.

Noah backed away from Jude as best he could while holding his side. 

Jude stepped closer and gripped the blade as he got down to Noahs level. 

There it was again.

What the fuck was this.. 

Jude just gripped the blade as he stared into Noahs pleading brown eyes.

What surprised Jude further was the words that came from Noahs mouth.

" You feel it too.. i know you do.. i can hear your heart beating.."  Jude eyed him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."he raised the blade.

Noah shifted a bit as he held his side. " You know exactly what i'm talking about. I can hear it now.. can see it in your eyes.. Its why you haven't just killed me already.." 

Jude glared at him because he was right.

Whatever this feeling was it was stopping him from killing this boy. " Fuck me." Jude mumbled and he closed his eyes for a moment. " Fuck." He mumbled again. 

" Well." Stef said.

Jude shook his head slowly. " I Can't" he said finally. 

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked. 

Jude shook his head again." I just i can't.. i don't know why but i can't ." He said as he held the blade out for Taylor. 

"You want me to?"Taylor asked taking the blade.

" No." Jude said firmly.

" Nobody kills him." Jude said seriously. 

Noah met Judes eyes then and it was intense.

" Help me get him to the car.." Jude said. 

Taylor and Stef shared a funny look as did the twins; but they helped Jude move the boy to the car.

 

 


	2. Afraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude can't explain what made him stop, what it was that made him feel as if he couldn't kill him. He doesn't know what the hell this is.  
> Noahs no better off he's just as confused by these feelings he has about a hunter.

_They arrived back at Jude and Taylors motel room Jesus carried the wolf in and sat him down on a chair by Judes orders of course._

_" What the hell are we doing Jude?" Jesus asked._

_Taylor set some of her things on her bed. " Yeah is this like.. a hostage situation or what?" she asked._

_Jude rolled his eyes at the two of them." I don't know okay.. just leave it." he was exhausted and the continuous questions was wearing on his patience._

_Stef and Mariana entered and tried to diffuse the situation. " Look whatever the reason I'm sure Judes got a good one." Mariana said._

_Stef nodded. " Exactly." She directed her question to Jude. " Do you want us to stay?"_

_Jude shook his head. " No i'm fine.. i got it..." he looked toward his mom." Can you get Taylor a room of her own?" Jude asked which surprised Taylor._

_" Wait you're kicking me out?" She asked giving him a weird look._

_Jude looked at her."  Just.. Trust me." he said before looking to Stef who slowly nodded. " Okay but it'll be right next to yours." she said._

_Jude nodded." Okay." he said._

_After a few minutes everyone cleared out._

_Stef glanced toward her son before whispering to Taylor." Keep an eye on him okay?"_

_Taylor nodded." Course." She replied as they exited._

_Jude dug through his bag to pull out a first aid-kit, First taking care of his cut arm he cleaned it before wrapping it._

_Noah sat watching him the overwhelming scent of blood filled his senses it was weird.. He didn't hate it.. He didn't love it._

_Jude took a few things and put them on the table as he grabbed a chair and set it up in front of Noah. " Might hurt." he said not meeting his eyes._

_Noah furrowed his brow watching the hunter._

_Jude pulled Noahs shirt off to inspect the cut. " Couple stitches you'll be fine." he said before grabbing the things he needed._

_Noah eyed him the whole time he winced when Jude started stitching him up. " Why are you doing this?" he asked._

_Jude focused on what he was doing as he replied. " I Dunno." he said honestly.  " I Should have killed you.. You should have killed me." he said._

_Noah winced again and looked toward the wound Jude was patching up.  " I could have." he said._

_Jude finally glanced toward him. " Why didn't you? Why didn't I?" He asked." What the fuck is this?" he asked._

_"  I don't know." Noah said honestly. " I Don't know." he repeated because he had no idea what the fuck this was._

_Jude took his time finishing his handy work before grabbing a cloth to clean up the dried blood._

_Noah glanced to Judes wrapped arm and then toward his face." Sorry.. bout your arm." he mumbled._

_Jude pulled back and eyed him for a moment. " It's fine." he got up then. " I'm gonna shower." he said._

_For whatever reason Jude knew Noah wouldn't leave. Noah knew he wouldn't leave.._

_After Jude showered  and dressed himself  he sat on his bed and looked toward Noah. None of this made any sense to him._

_Noah gave him a look. " Just because you stare at me doesn't mean i'll suddenly know. " he said sassily._

_Jude rolled his eyes as laid back on his bed. " Doesn't make any fuckin sense." he mumbled._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jude had been going through all his resources the past two days trying to figure out what was going on between him and the wolf.

Noah hadn't even tried to run.

Noah was sitting on the couch watching Tv like this was normal.. 

" So hunter.." Noah said slowly.

Jude glanced toward him.

"Do i get to know your name? " Noah asked looking toward Jude. 

Jude shifted a bit as he eyed him." Do i get to know yours?" he asked.

Noah pursed his lips in thought." I'm Noah." he said.

Jude tilted his head a little. " Jude." he replied.

Noah nodded a bit. "Jude." he repeated.

Jude furrowed his brow." Don't do that.." he said slowly.

Noah gave him a look." Don't do what?" 

" Don't say 'Jude' Like that ..Like you like the sound of  it or something." Jude said as he put the book he was holding aside.

Noah sat up a little. " I Do like it.." he said slowly. 

Jude shook his head. " Can you stop talking ?  This is weird enough as it is. I don't need to get attached to you." 

Noah gave Jude a look." You plan on killing me?" he asked.

Jude looked down." I Don't fuckin know." he said honestly.

Noah nodded slowly. " It's been two days you coulda killed me." he pointed out.

Jude stood up and ran his hands through his hair. " I know okay. Just stop talking." he paced the small room slowly.

Noah kept his eyes on him the whole time. 

" You're afraid aren't you?" he asked slowly.

Jude rolled his eyes." No." 

Noah eyed him." You can't lie to me. I can hear your heart..i mean it beats faster for a bunch of reasons.." he trailed off.

" Like when you're nervous or lying.. Apparently when you're in the shower." Noah seemed pretty amused by the last one.

Jude gave him a death glare." Shut your mouth." he warned him.

Noah gave him a little smile. " Or what? You'll kill me?" he asked.

Jude grabbed the silver blade and then grabbed Noah by his hair pulling his head back to expose his throat." You're damn right i will." he said.

Noah stared up at Jude he could feel the silver blade burning his skin ever so slightly. 

Jude looked down at Noah and there it was again.. this thing..between them.

" No you wont.." Noah said softly his eyes never leaving Judes. " You'd have done it already if you were." he said.

Taking a chance Noah put his hand over Judes and slowly pulled the blade away from his neck his eyes never leaving Judes.   Jude pulled away from him and dropped the blade on the table. " Fuck." he mumbled and looked down to the floor running a hand through his hair." Fuck." he said again. It was irritating him that he couldn't just kill Noah. 

Jude paced the floor again running  a hand through his hair as Noah watched him. 

Noah slowly got up from the couch and took a couple steps toward Jude, Jude  turned to look at him.  " Get the hell away from me." he said seriously.   Noah didn't move though. Jude backed up against a wall and Noah followed him. " I'm serious get the fuck back." Jude said eyeing him.

Noah searched Judes face for a while before speaking. " You're afraid of me?" he asked.

Jude rolled his eyes." I'm not." He said.

Noah tilted his head." No.. You're afraid of this thing.. " he said softly. " I can feel it you know.. same as you. I don't understand it any more than you do.. I should have just ripped your throat out and yet here we are." Noah said meeting Judes eyes.

Jude glared at him. " Whatever you're doing.. Stop." he said seriously. 

Noah shifted a bit." I'm not doing anything though." he said just as seriously.

Fuck.. this was too much.. He was way too close.. Noah needed to back the fuck up before Jude did something he'd regret. 

Jude pushed Noah back slowly and tried to move but Noah moved with him. 

They had this moment where they met each others gaze and then it happened.. it just happened. No warning no anything.  They didn't know who did it first. All that they knew was that this.. this thing it was intense and it felt like immense electricity between them.

Noah was surprised to find  Jude kissing him back. They were..kissing.

Okay.

Kissing.

It seemed like Jude pulled himself together because he shoved Noah back. 

"No. Fuck no.  Stay away from me." he eyed Noah.   

Noah raised an eyebrow at him." You don't want me to.. " He pointed out.

Jude glared at him." I do."  

Noah stepped closer crowding Jude against the wall again and Judes breath hitched a bit at the close proximity.

Noah searched the hunters face before cupping his cheeks and kissing him. 

Jude despite himself melted into it.

This was nothing Jude ever felt before and he hated it.. He hated this because of how much he actually liked it.

Things didn't really stay PG for long.

These kisses.. they only got rougher and more intense. Jude wouldn't admit it but being felt up by Noah was just about as nice as being man handled by him.

" Stop." Jude mumbled against his lips swatting his hands away. 

Noah pulled back then to catch his own breath as he stared at Jude. 

Jude despite wanting to hate this he couldn't get enough, he pulled Noah closer and pressed his lips against the others starting up this rather hot make out session again.

Noah easily lifted Jude holding him against the wall as they kissed. Jude groaned against his lips as he wrapped his legs around his hip fisting a hand in Noahs hair.  Noah made the sexiest moan Jude had ever heard he wanted to draw those out of the freckle faced boy.

" Fuck." Jude mumbled as Noahs lips trailed down his neck. 

They didn't get very far because Taylor knocked on the door. 

"Jude!" she said.

Jude was hot and bothered and this was not okay.

Noah seemed to get it and he lowered Jude to the floor stepping away.

Jude straightened himself out before opening the door." Yeah?" he asked.

" You okay?" Taylor asked.

Jude nodded." I'm fine." 

"Hungry ?" Taylor asked.

Jude shrugged." Sure.."   
  


Taylor nodded." You wanna grab something to eat with me?" she asked.

" Actually will you bring something back?" Jude asked.

Taylor slowly nodded "Sure." she said.

Jude closed the door and then slowly looked at Noah.

The freckle faced boy with his hair disheveled eyeing Jude like he wanted to jump his bones.

Jude felt all sorts of things then but he knew he shouldn't do this..

This was reckless. This..

This was.. If it was so bad.. Why did Jude want it so much.

Noah kept his eyes on Jude and Jude was fucked.

Jude walked over to Noah and pulled the boys shirt off. 

Noah returned the favor before he was met with Judes lips on his own as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Jude moved them backward to one of the beds and shoved Noah down. 

"Easy." Noah said as Jude climbed on top of him." Sorry." he looked to the stitches before leaning down to kiss Noah again.

~~~

_Stay tuned for chapter 3_

_I'm seeing some smut in our near future._


	3. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something like this has never happened to Jude before and he can't wrap his head around what just happened.

They were sweaty, panting hot messes.

Jude dug his nails into Noahs back as he thrust into him, Jude moaned tilting his head back as Noah moved his lips along his neck nipping. Leaving the umpteenth hickey on Judes already marked up neck. 

First time? 

No more like the third round. 

Jude didn't even know he had that in him but then again Noah was bringing out all sorts of weird sides to him that he wasn't aware of. 

" Fuck mmm" Jude moved his hands above his head and gripped at the headboard tightly. Noah groaned as he slid his hands up Judes body. Claiming the hunter for himself once again. 

Jude had to admit -at least to himself- that Noah being possessive like this was so hot. So hot. 

" Fuck i'm gonna.." Jude groaned tilting his head back as he arched his body off the bed a bit. Noah kept thrusting bringing Jude right over the edge again. Jude didn't even try to hold back his moans at this point because it was useless. He let out a loud moan. Curses mixed with Noahs name as he came for the third time that night. 

Noah followed him over the edge a few minutes later not bothering to pull out; why would he when he hadn't the other times. 

They were both panting and sweaty, a little exhausted but pretty happy. 

Noah lazily left kisses all over Judes sweaty body. His neck and down his chest a bit before back up to his lips and then finally he settled down laying on top of Jude.  Jude didn't even care at this point. He was a hot mess but a sated hot mess.  They both slowly came down from the high and Jude just laid there beneath the wolf as he stared at the ceiling. 

" That was.." he trailed off.

Noah smirked a bit. " Hm?" he hummed.

Jude shifted a little. " Intense." he said softly.

Noah nodded a little." Yeah." he agreed.

Jude looked  around the motel room a bit. " Best. Sex. Ever.." he said honestly.

Why bother lying when Noah could easily pick up on it. Why lie when he knows that Noah knows it was mind blowing. 

Judes pretty sure that no one else has ever figured his body out so quickly. 

Maybe it was because Noah wasn't human and he could just sense these things.. or something..

But either way Jude wasn't complaining because it was literally the best thing to ever happen. 

Noah moved a bit to lay beside Jude. " Yeah? i'm surprised you could keep up. " he mused. " Not bad for a hunter.." he teased.

Jude turned his head to look at him. " I'm full of surprises." he said with a smirk. " Pretty surprised that you were..." he trailed off for a moment. " Good.. like.. really ..." Jude shrugged. 

Noah chuckled. " Back at ya." he mumbled. 

Jude bit his lower lip. " How did you do that?" he asked.

Noah raised an eyebrow." Do what?" he looked toward Jude.

" Figure all that out.. i mean.. all of the stuff that turns me on  how did you figure that out?" he asked.

Noah shifted a little. " I dunno.. i just.. I guess just lucky guesses?" he shrugged.

Jude shook his head." No nah uh..  that's not possible. You knew exactly what i liked. Where i liked it and how i wanted it before you ever took control." he said thoughtfully.

Noah shrugged. " Maybe it's the thing?" he suggested.

Jude furrowed his brow." The thing?"he asked.

Noah nodded." Yeah the thing.. this .. bond thing.. " he shrugged.

Jude thought for a while. He didn't know much about the bond  but he had learned that the bond between and Alpha and their mate is powerful. You can connect on a deeper level then ever before.  " Maybe.." he trailed off.

" You're an Alpha.." Jude said looking at him. 

Noah met his gaze. " Yeah..." he trailed off. " Why?" he asked.

Jude shrugged." Just makes a little more sense now. You.. i mean.. with the need to take control, man handle me and all." Noah seemed slightly amused.  " i didn't hear complaints." he pointed out. 

Jude shook his head." I'm not complaining i'm just.. it's interesting is all.. " he mused. Noah raised an eyebrow. " I didn't realize hunters could be made into begging bitches." he admitted.  Jude smacked his chest." I am not a begging bitch." 

Noah tilted his head." Oh really?" he asked. " 'Cause if memory serves me correctly. You were just begging me to fuck you not too long ago. "  Jude rolled his eyes. " Shut up." he glared a bit.  

" Make me." Noah challenged. 

Jude tilted his head." I'm not falling into that again.. i don't think i can possibly have sex again.. " he said his body felt exhausted. 

" You'd be surprised.." Noah said softly running a hand over Judes bare torso." All i'd have to do.. is tease you.. touch the right areas.. and you wont be so exhausted anymore..More eager to please then sleep." Noah said softly.

Which as Jude previously learned was more true than anything.  That's how he ended up in a third round. 

His body craved Noahs touch. 

He was starting to feel the need to please him even if he was exhausted he was going to give it up to him. 

He was starting to crave Noahs praise when they fucked and his approval during and after. Jude wasn't sure what was happening to himself. 

All he knew was that with Noah his body felt like it was on fire and his mind was yelling at him to make Noah happy. Please the Alpha.

Neither of them really knew or understood what was happening between them. The thing they felt before that bond it only got stronger the longer they were together and it intensified the more they slept together. Three times already and everything Jude was feeling.'Make him happy. ' 'Please the alpha.' The way his body was craving Noahs touch. Those were more like a mates thoughts. Like an omegas thoughts. 

It didn't even cross Noahs mind that this was the whole mating thing his parents had continued to push. He didn't realize that was what that thing was. The bond.  He didn't realize he was about a step and a half away from making Jude his mate. All he had to do was bite him. Bite him and turn him the next time they went at it and Jude would be his mate. 

It was already there. That chemistry. The bond itself. It was only getting stronger the more Noah stayed with Jude. The more they went at it and with how Noah was craving Jude as much as Jude was craving Noah.. it wouldn't be a surprise if it happened very soon. 

" What are you doing?" Jude asked as he felt lips on his neck.  He shivered. It felt so good and he wanted to give in. " Kissing you." Noah mumbled against the skin before kissing up to his ear and nipping.

Jude could feel it- the arousal-" I'm tired." he complained. 

Noah shifted closer. " I can fix that." he mumbled.

Jude shuddered his body shifting closer to the Alpha.

"I'm gonna pass out even if you start it up again." Jude said matter of factly. 

His body was totally on edge though. The need for the alphas hands to be on him  was overwhelming.

" Are you?" Noah asked another kiss to the neck. Noah already picked up on the arousal coursing through Judes body as subtle as it may be. 

" Mhm" Jude hummed.

Noah smirked. " I don't think you would.. I think you'd wait til i'm done.. Because i know you wouldn't wanna miss out." he said softly.

Jude tilted his head to look at Noah giving him a glare. "I didn't realize wolves were so horny." he said honestly.

Noah shifted a little closer and smirked a bit." We aren't usually.." he trailed off.

Thats about when it hit him.   
Noah remembered something from their version of sex ed.

Sure wolves could get a little rowdy especially Alphas who were more sexually aggressive, But that only really kicked in when they were mated.. or found their mate..

So it hit Noah pretty hard.

Before Jude he wasn't really interested in anything like that and Now he just wanted to jump Judes bones. He liked the way he could get Jude off so many times. He liked that Jude liked being man handled and rough. Noah wasn't hungry for this stuff before he met Jude.. It was like a switch went off in his head.

" Oh my god." he mumbled.

Jude raised an eyebrow curiously." Hm" he hummed. Jude was pretty wrapped in their little happy bubble of mind blowing sex.  Jude didn't know what Noah knew. How could he? He wasn't a wolf. He was a hunter. he didn't know about all their weird things.

Noah stared at Jude for a while. Jude was getting a little impatient.  He didn't like being teased and then not taken care of. He grabbed Noahs hand and put it on his body. " You started it.." Jude trailed off and rolled onto his side. " So finish it." he said before kissing Noah on the lips.

Noah kissed him back slowly moving his hand over Judes side. Even with the realization Noah just had he couldn't bring himself to spit it out.. Not when Jude was telling him to touch him.. Not with Judes overwhelming smell of arousal assaulting Noahs senses. 

The realization took a back seat in his mind to everything else in the moment. His inner Alpha wanted it. Wanted to take and claim Jude more. Jude was offering himself up and the Alpha wasn't going to say no to that. 

" Okay.. okay." Noah said pulling Jude a bit closer." Ill finish it. " He said with a little smirk.

Jude grinned a bit." Good." he replied watching as Noah climbed on top of him.

Round four.

Noah was right though. Even though Jude was exhausted he still gave it his all and stayed wide awake during every second of their fourth round of sex. 

Noah started biting harder though he wanted to turn Jude but he wasn't ready to do that yet so he just bit hard without breaking the skin. Surprisingly Jude liked it.

This round was a little shorter but that was because it was also faster than the last three. 

Jude had wanted it faster so thats what Noah gave him. 

The pleasure was still intense. Jude felt like it wouldn't matter how many times they fucked the pleasure would always be intense with Noah.

They were loud or at least Jude was he couldn't help it. 

Especially not when Noah brought him over the edge again.

Noah wasn't far behind.

They finished just in time it seemed because shortly after there was a knock on the door. Jude was way too sexed out to get up and get it. Noah untangled himself from Jude and slid on some  clothes opening the door. 

It was Taylor with the food. 

" Wheres Jude?" She asked. 

" In bed." Noah replied.

Taylor took in his messy hair and all furrowing her brow. " Sleeping?" She asked.

Noah glanced back toward the bed. " No he's kinda awake.." he said.

Jude sat up carefully on the bed.

" But i'll take those." Noah said taking the food from her and closing the door.

" Foods here." Noah gave Jude a smirk as he rejoined him on the messy bed. 

" Yum." Jude said.


	4. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations take place and Jude makes a big decision

After a long refreshing shower the boys walked out of the bathroom wearing towels around their waist.

" Hate to admit it but it was fun." Jude said as he picked up a duffel and started to look through his clothes. Noah watched him for a moment." Yeah." he agreed.

How was he supposed to try and explain to Jude that they were about a step away from being mates? That Judes entire life could change in a matter of seconds..

Jude glanced toward him furrowing his brow." You okay?" he asked curiously. He sensed that there was something Noah hadn't told him.  

" I'm fine.." Noah trailed off as he walked over to the bed. " It's just." he looked around the room for a moment." This thing.." he started.

"The bond?" Jude asked.

Noah nodded." Yeah that. The bond. it's to blame for a lot of things. Why we couldn't kill each other. The kiss.. The uhm.. sex.." he bit his inner lip before continuing. " It's just that.." 

Jude tilted his head and folded his arms." You got a boyfriend?" he asked. a bit of jealousy there.

Noah shook his head." No. no..  i don't it's Just that." he took a deep breath. " All i have to do is turn you.." he spit it out not knowing how else to do it.

" Turn me?" Jude asked.

The freckle face boy nodded.

"How ?" Jude raised a curious eyebrow.

Noah stepped over to Jude and tilted his head to the side glancing to Judes marked neck." Bite ya." he replied. 

Jude melted into the little touch and damn did he want what ever Noah would give him..

" Bite me?" he asked.

Noah hummed as leaned into press a kiss to his neck." Mhmm" he hummed. 

Jude shivered." Then what happens?" he asked.

Noah pressed a kiss to his ear.

" You change.. you become a wolf.. " trailed off.

"Why would i wanna do that?" Jude asked trying to keep himself in control.

"Cause.. then you'd be my mate." Noah said softly scenting the other before meeting his eyes.

"Your mate?" 

"Mhm."

Jude raised an eyebrow trying not to melt into the alphas touch as he ran a hand through Judes damp hair. 

" Whats that mean?"he asked.

Noah searched his face and gave him a smile." Means more of that sex you like." he nuzzled his nose. " More of a lot of things." his voice was soft and welcoming. Jude found himself wanting to know what more of lot of things meant.

"What things?" he asked.

Noah gave him a smile.

" Well you'd be my mate so that means you're my boyfriend.. to be husband at any point in time." he said softly." We could do .. couply stuff.. whatever you want." he played with Judes hair. "When the time comes you'd be able to give me a family."

Jude met the wolves eyes and arched an eyebrow." Family?" he asked.

"Pups."Noah clarified. " You call 'em kids.. i call 'em pups." he explained.

"How would i do that?" Jude asked. 

Noah smiled a bit. "You'd carry 'em of course.."

Jude seemed a little confused." How?" 

" In your belly." Noah said put a hand on Judes belly then and it sent this weird but pleasant feeling coursing through his veins.

" But i'm a .."

Noah cut him off." Right now you can't.. but when i turn you.. Odds are you'll be an Omega.." he explained.

"Omegas make good mates. They bring pups and keep the alphas in line." he said softly.

Jude watched him. " But how do they get pups?" he asked.

" Same way humans have babies.. Sex." Noah met Judes confused gaze." Omegas have these heats.. usually during our breeding season but it can really be at any time." he shrugged.  Jude shifted a little closer. "The heats are when youre more likely to get knocked up.." Noah wrapped his arms around Jude. " You won't have to suffer through a heat alone though like most unmated omegas." he gave Jude a smile. " 'Cause you got me.. " 

Jude nodded slowly as he wrapped his arms around Noahs neck."What are you going to do for a heat?" he asked.

Noah chuckled. " Take care of you." 

"How?" Jude asked.

Noah kissed him." Make love to you." he said softly.

"And that'll make it better?" Jude asked softly.

Noah nodded a little." Yeah."

Jude nodded a bit." How come?" he asked.

Noah shrugged." In the state of a heat it's all omegas think about.. Sex. Basically your sex drive as it is now.. Intensifies ten fold during a heat. Makes you needy.. Makes it so you're almost unable to think of anything else.. but with an alpha.. "

Jude cuts him off." It's better?" he asked. " How come?" he raised an eyebrow.

" Knots." Noah said.

Jude furrowed his brow."Knots?" he asked.

"Mhm" Noah hummed. 

"Whats that?" 

Noah kissed his lips." It's um.. " he tried to find the right word but he never had to explain things before." Something i do for you  during sex.. Something that makes you feel really good." he said softly. 

"Oh?" Jude asked." Can you show me that now?" he teased.

Noah shook his head." It wont happen until we're mated." he explained.

"How come?" Jude wondered.

"Because it's just for my mate.." Noah said softly as pulled Jude flush against him.

Jude nodded slowly."If i turn.. do i go right into a heat?" he asked.

Noah shrugged." I dunno." he admitted.

Jude thought for a bit about this. Sharper senses he could still hunt but he'd be stronger and he'd have this intense senses. Besides Nothings felt as close to home as being with Noah.. Cute Noah who would be his alpha.. his boyfriend.. his mate.. Husband to be..  of course along with the cuteness Noah was great in bed he made Jude feel things he wasn't even aware he could feel.. Without knotting. 

Jude couldn't help but wonder what knotting would feel like.. if it would feel as good as Noah says.. The alpha promised more sex but what else did he offer?

" So is there only one perk? The sex?" he asked.

Noah shook his head laughing lightly." No. Not just the one.. As your mate i'd protect you from anything and everything. Give you a safe place to call your own.. Ya know? Get you a nice home that you can do what you want with.. we could expand on when that time comes.. " Noah explained." Unconditional love of course.. " he said as he met Judes eyes.

Jude thought about it for a few minutes slowly nodding; he wasn't sure if it was fully him deciding on this or if it was this part of him that wanted everything with Noah. The part of him that the bond took over. Either way he was so sure of it..

" Okay.." he trailed off.

Noah raised an eyebrow." Okay?" he asked.

Jude nodded."Okay.. " he said firmly." Then mate me.." he was serious.

Noah starred at him for a few minutes." You're sure?"he asked. Jude gave him a nod. " Yeah.. I want you to bite me." he said. The inner wolf loved hearing those words it made him almost lose control. Bite him. Mate him. claim him as your own. Your omega. The thought alone was pleasing.

" Now?" he asked.

Jude nodded." Right now." he said firmly before sealing it with a firm kiss to the lips. Jude whispered." Bite me baby.. wanna be your mate."

Noah had to control himself and Jude needed to stop talking because it was tough to keep himself calm with the way he was talking.

"Okay.." he breathed out.

Jude grinned sensing that the alpha liked that. " Take me." he mumbled.

Noah closed his eyes and inhaled deeply."okay." he said.

Jude kissed his neck.

Noah hummed and then stole a kiss to the lips and worked his way down to Judes hickey covered neck causing the brunette to shiver a bit.

It wasn't long before Noah bit him. He broke the skin.. Jude would turn soon. very soon.

Jude let out a surprised gasp maybe he should have expected it to hurt but he didn't for some reason.

The pain didn't last too long Noah was soothing the bite with his tongue as Jude closed his eyes feeling kinda out of it."S'okay." Noah whispered.  Jude wanted to say something but he couldn't form any words and the next thing he knew it was dark.

Noah watched him for a moment before carefully laying him on the bed.

From this point on it was a waiting game.

Noah couldn't move far from the other just around the room as he waited..he got dressed and continued to pace or sit himself beside Jude playing with his hair.

He saw someone being turned once and it took a while.. they were out because their bodies needed to adjust to the bite and the new biology.  Jude could very well wake up as a beta .. but Noah was pretty sure he'd wake up an Omega. His omega.

But only time would tell.

 


	5. Waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judes been bitten and his body has gone through the change now he has to adjust to everything.  
> Luckily he's got his mate with him.

Right around two in the morning  Judes eyes slowly fluttered open adjusting to the darkness and yet things still seemed fairly easy to see. 

That was weird.

Next Jude could hear some noise  it wasn't coming from inside the room it sounded further away yet his ears still picked up soft conversation. 

Also weird.

Jude turned his head toward the small kitchenette he could sense a presence there.. 

Wait no..

Not just a presence.. The Presence.

" _Alpha_.." he uttered the word out so softly as it clicked in his brain.

" _My alpha_.." he mumbled to himself.

Noah glanced toward the bed from the kitchen he could feel it..

Jude was awake and curious.

Slowly the freckle faced teen made his way over to the bed with some food and water. 

"Hey." he said.

Jude looked up at him. It wasn't just a look, no, this was that type of slow motion look up checking out the hot guy type look. 

Judes doe brown eyes took in every single inch of the alpha that stood beside him and something in him shifted a little.. he obviously liked that body. 

Wait.

What was this feeling?

Noah tilted his head." Relax." he said calmly.

Jude was a little nervous.. a little scared.. but the alphas soothing tone helped him relax.

" Alpha." Jude pointed out obviously.

Noah nodded and handed him a glass of water. 

" My Alpha?" Jude asked even though he was more than sure of it. 

" I am." Noah replied as Jude sat up and drank the water. 

" You know who you are?" Noah asked.

Jude nodded slowly." Jude Adams foster." he replied easily.

Noah handed him the food." How old you are?" he asked.

Glancing toward the plate of food he picked up a little. " sixteen.." he replied and stuffed the food into his mouth.

Noah smiled watching him." Whats the year?" he asked.

Jude cocked an eyebrow." 2019?" he asked.

Noah gave him a smile. "Good." he replied

Jude smiled feeling this sense of pride wash over him at the praise from his alpha. He ate his food happily glancing from the plate to his alpha.

Noah was watching him  and Jude met his gaze suddenly feeling a little bashful. " Why are you staring at me?" he whispered.

Noah smiled a bit." No reason." he replied as he moved to sit beside Jude on the bed. 

Jude felt his face heat up at the close proximity of the alpha.  " O-oh.." he said slowly breathing out. 

He was nervous.. 

Nervous.. because of the Alpha..

His alpha being so close.. 

Noah put a hand on Judes arm causing goosebumps almost right away." Calm down.. no reason to be nervous." the same calm soothing voice..

"How did you know that?" Jude asked a little surprised.

Noah tilted his head a little." The B-"   
Jude cut him off." Bond.. " he said meeting Noahs gaze.

They locked eyes for a while as Jude slowly ate; just staring at one another taking in each other features. 

" Everything so different.. but so much the same.." Jude mused as he set his empty plate aside.

Noah gave a small nod." Yeah? " he asked.

Jude nodded." Yeah. Like i can hear that couple probably about six doors down..." he furrowed his brow taking a second to actually tune into that. " OH .. ew that's ... what the fuck.." he shook his head.

Noah laughed."Yeah.. They're uh.."

Jude shook his head." Cheating on their spouses for one." he said not very happy about that.

Noah nodded." Mhm" he moved himself to lay back on the bed just observing Jude.

Jude looked toward him deciding to tune out those people. 

" How are you feeling?" Noah asked softly.

Jude turned to look at him." I'm.. not sure." he admitted biting his lower lip in thought." I mean i feel physically fine.. but it's like.. a weird head rush. Adjusting to the new senses and the bond what even is this?" he asked.

Noah arched a brow about to speak when Jude cut him off.

" You're cute too.." He paused then a look of confusion washed over his face as he realized Noah hadn't said anything. "What just happened?" he asked.

Noah chuckled. " Well most mates have this deep connection, a level unlike anyone else.. communication with the mind." he explained.

"So I just read your mind? Like Telepathically?" Jude asked scrunching his nose up adorably.

" Basically yeah." Noah replied.

" What is that smell?" Jude asked.

Noah pursed his lips." Depends.. Which one are you referring to?" he asked.

Jude furrowed his brow. " I smell.. gas.. like a car.. but i can smell a grill .. and like.. someones having burgers..  and " he paused. " Perfume? that's strong ass shit.." he made a face of disgust.

Noah laughed softly." Just relax... breath through it.. it's overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it." he explained.

***************************************************************

The day had come and gone fairly quickly with Jude asking questions and learning to control things. It was once again a new night and it was hard to sleep but Jude made himself because even wolves needed sleep.  

It was probably about the third or fourth day after Judes change that this other part of him kicked in.

Noah was getting out of the shower and Jude happened to glance over from the kitchen to see Noah shirtless with just a towel around his waist. Jude stared. He didn't mean to but he couldn't help it. he took in Noahs bare chest shamelessly.

It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before.. or like they hadn't explored each others bodies before.. but this was different.. this was ...

Jude felt his heart beat increase and then there was this voice in his head that said; ' _Alpha. Mine. Satisfy._  ' then it popped into his head _'Sex._ ' okay Jude could work with that.. he could totally bang him.. again..  

Though before Jude could make a move to do that whatever had changed in his biology while he was out.. other than his senses.. it was making itself known.

Noah instantly looked at Jude and then he smiled.

" Why are you smiling like that.. and whats.. Whats happening to me?" Jude asked.

Noah chuckled. " It's okay. Jude.. breath don't' freak out." he said calmly making his way over to Jude.

Jude stared at him funny." Noah.." he pouted.

The alpha took Judes hands." It's okay.. it's normal." he said reassuringly.

Noah had sensed Judes arousal but what snuck up  on him and Jude was Judes first heat. 

" Normal? This..?" he couldn't even utter the words.

" Mhm." Noah hummed and pulled him a little closer." It's normal. It's your first heat.." he whispered.

Jude melted into Noahs touch." M-my what?" he asked.

Noah hugged him." Heat.. " he repeated. 

" How embarrassing.." he mumbled his face turning a light shade of pink.

His very first heat and it was happening in front of his Alpha. Jude recalled what a heat was from Noahs explanations before hand.

"It's normal." Noah said cupping Judes cheeks." Promise."

Jude met his eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

" As your heat continues.. it'll get worse.. you're going to get extremely heated; feeling as if your bodies running a fever.. It's not.. it's just your hormones." Noah said softly. " So don't freak out." he kissed him. " you're going to be feeling ... odd.. there..." he gestured. 

Jude flushed. " like.. wet ish?" he asked awkwardly. 

Noah nodded." yep.. but probably a lot.. i mean from what i've heard.." he shrugged.

Jude nodded. Right alpha.. they have different types of heat.

" Are you going to help me?" Jude asked.

Noah bit his lip. " I can.. but we're gonna need protection.." he trailed off.

Jude pouted. condoms sucked." But..." he protested.

Noah shook his head." no buts unless you wanna start the whole pups and family thing right now.." 

Jude actually thought about it for a bit.

His omega side loved the idea. Give the alpha pups.. a family.. pack of his own.. the idea excited the omega.

" Jude.." Noah gave him a look.

Jude pouted." I can't help it." he whispered.

Noah was right though.. they needed to use protection. This motel was temporary and Jude felt the need to have a safe space all their own before he opened up baby town to his alpha. 

******************************************

During that first heat Noah helped Jude through it as he got more and more desperate.

Despite being a young Alpha he managed to be smart and make sure to wear protection. This was not the place for making pups. Jude needed a stable home that they could call their own. A place for Jude to decorate and be comfortable in. 

Judes first heat was intense though they were on each other almost none stop.

Judes dirty talk had increased and to more than just the fuck me stuff.. he started on about wanting the knot and pups. It made Noah crazy  but he knew it was the heat talking and Judes omega part of him begging for that.

Here was not the place nor the time for that sort of sex.

Judes heat lasted about four days give or take a day and during that time they only really stayed on the bed only breaking for food and water and of course a shower or three.

Finally the heat was over and Jude was sexed out he was hot and tired and slowly less sex crazed than he had been the past few days. Noah knew his first heat was at it's end. 

" How ya feeling?" the alpha asked.

Jude had his eyes closed laying against his naked mates chest."Mm"  he hummed lazily.

Noah chuckled. " Get some rest love... you earned it." he said softly kissing Judes head.

Jude smiled lazily at the praise It felt amazing hearing his alpha praise him.  He did good..

He had taken care of his alphas needs and he had done a good job at that.  Jude cuddled up closer to his alpha then feeling tired but happy. 

They slept the entire next day away.   
Jude needed the rest and Noah needed it just as much.

It had been a lot of work for the both of them the past few days and though it was pleasing it was also tiring.

" You wanna find a place?" Noah asked.

Jude shifted lazily glancing toward him. " hm?" he hummed.

" I wanna find you.. us a place.." Noah clarified.

 

Jude liked the idea he smiled." Okay" he whispered cuddling his mate.

 

************

Taylor had been busy taking on hunts she hadn't seen Jude in a few weeks but she knew they were still there at the motel. Jude would tell her if he were leaving.

Judes moms continued other hunts as did the twins. Everybody was sorta busy with things.

Callie was making plans to see Jude again after her current hunt she wasn't sure what she would find though. She assumed it'd be her same little brother as always.

She had no idea what she would be finding when she saw him again for the first time in months.


End file.
